


Our Love is a Turning Page

by Flowercrownsandherondales



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowercrownsandherondales/pseuds/Flowercrownsandherondales
Summary: Mare and Cal through their life together after defeating Maven Calore. Not in order, but short little one shots of the events that help them get over the traumatic events of their youth, and accepting the love we all know they have for eachother.(Heavily fluffy MareCal with some angst and hurt comfort.)





	1. Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic on this website and I'm excited to see what you think! follow my tumblr for even more marecal (Flowercrownsandherondales)

Cal’s POV

It took years of convincing. She was sure she never wanted kids when we were married. Mare had made up her mind on that years ago. Things had changed though, and she finally gave in. I hadn’t pushed the subject, but I had brought it up only a couple of times. We had tried to have a child for months. After a few heartbreaks, we decided to call it quits. I didn’t want to put Mare through it any more. I had watched her cry too many times. 

A few weeks after we had decided enough was enough, she came bursting into my office. 

“Cal?” She said, lightly rapping on the door. I looked up from my documents and saw her standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her light ivory sundress. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and looked like she was going to burst with smiles. 

“What is it?” I said, standing up and going to her. I grabbed her hands and she smiled even brighter. “Close your eyes” she whispered and I did as I was told. I felt her warm hand grasp mine and shove something in it. “Open” she commanded and I looked down to see a pregnancy test in my hand. It was positive. I stood there and she beamed at me. “Are you sure?” I asked, trying to swallow correctly. She nodded and explained how Sara had sensed it when she was walking with her earlier. I tried to listen carefully to her but I found I could hardly hear anything. I held the sign of my son or daughter in my hand. I couldn’t hold it back, after all the trials that we went through, she was finally with child. I heard the sob escape my mouth and she immediately looked frightened. 

“I thought this is what you wanted?” she said and I wiped the tears from my eyes. 

“It is, god Mare, it is. I’m so- I’m so happy.” I cried. She looked cheerful again and reached to hug me. We both cried and laughed and I held her in my embrace. Lying on the floor of my office, rocking back and forth. I could only imagine what people walking past us thought. 

(Eight months later.)

We painted the baby’s room yellow and gold. Mare said it was for my mother, she had apparently read something she had written before she died. Her house, her colors. It took us all day too paint, and I set up a crib while she laughed at me, taking pictures of my accomplishment. 

“Have you thought of any names?” She asked me while I fiddled with the rocking chair. 

“No, have you?” I said and she looked at the ground, rubbing her large stomach. She could hardly stand being pregnant, saying how much her back hurt and how hard it was to breath when a child is sitting on your ribs. I would give her back rubs when she woke up in pain, trying to slow down her breathing as the kicks intensified. Sometimes I would heat my hands slightly, making it warm and comforting. Mare would sigh and lean into me. 

“What is it?” I asked, setting down the wrench and looking at her. I knew she had something on her mind. We had gotten to know each other like the back of our hands. Funny how it can go from hardly knowing someone to fighting with them, to loving them more than your own life. She was my earth now. I think she might have always been, I just didn’t know it. 

“It’s just, Farley had a girl and she didn’t get to name her after him. So I was thinking, If it is a boy, Shade.” She said and I nodded. Of course if I could take back his death and replace it with my own I would. She loved him so much, and it broke her. If bringing him back and me going could fix her completely, I would do it in a heartbeat. I felt such pain when I thought of my attitude towards her, how people treated her when he died. I didn’t even go to his funeral, and I should have. I should have been there for her, she needed me. 

“Of course. Of course we should name him after Shade.” I said and she smiled at me. “But what about a girl?” I asked and she smiled.

“Corinne, Corinne Sara Calore.” She said and I nodded, feeling my love for her soar. “And we could name a boy Shade Julian Barrow.” She said and I nodded. We continued painting and eventually ate. 

I held her hand while we walked back to our bedroom. She wobbled, not able to walk with the beach ball in front of her. As we approached she gasped, and I looked at her with wide eyes. A puddle soaked through her and she looked panicked. I knew this meant that the baby was coming, and we needed to get to Sara. I picked her up bridal style and raced her towards Julian and Sara’s room on the other side of the castle, telling the guards to get a bed ready asap. 

Sara and Julian came running and Julian yelled for things, being able to read Sara the best since she couldn’t talk. Mare contorted in pain and I could tell she wanted to scream. “Baby, just let it out.” I said, holding onto her hand. She was sweating bullets and let out a few groans and whimpers. I put a hand on her forehead to wipe out her brown locks from her face. She batted my hand away, whimpering.

“Tiberius, get your damn hand out of my face. You're making me even hotter.” She said with gritted teeth. I stopped immediately and she let out a holler. Julian grabbed my shoulders and escorted me out. 

“Sara needs you to let her work. She says this is going to be a challenging birth, and she needs full concentration.” Julian said and i looked at him with a horrified expression. 

“Challenging?” I said, and he nodded. I started to freak out. He sat me down, and grabbed my hand. 

“You know, the last time I was present when a child was born, it was your birth.” He said, and I looked at him. 

“Yes, I can distinctly remember comforting your father. He was so worried. Corinne was not having an easy birth, and he was terrified. It was their first living child, and unfortunately, her only. And you came, a bouncing child who was full of smiles. Your father held you tight, and it was the only time he ever cried in front of me. He kept strong through her death, but your birth made him weep like a child. She held you in her arms, and smiled when you laughed. She used to say you smelt like honeysuckle and paradise. You were always loved, still are.” he finished and I felt a tear start to fall. 

“Thank you uncle Julian.” I said and he squeezed my hand. I heard a scream and footsteps and looked over to see Gisa and Mare’s mother running towards us. “Is she delivering?” Her mother asked and I nodded. She smiled at me and rushed in. Gisa looked at me and leaped into my arms. I held her close. 

“You're going to be a dad. I’m going to have another niece. A princess or prince. Oh my. I never even guessed.” she said and looked at me. “I always thought I would have a child before her. Mare wanted nothing to do with babies.” She said and I laughed alittle. 

Her brothers followed with their wives and finally, her father. He smiled at me. “You got that right. Mare and Shade were the most difficult for her mother. I think it’s the ability’s they have.” He said and I nodded. Then I heard it. The cry.

Her mother emerged and motioned me to come inside. Julian and her father put a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath. Mare sat in the bed, tears running down her face and sweat dripping. “It’s a prince.” She said and I gasped. 

“Shade Julian Calore, meet your dad.” Mare cooed and I walked closer to her. I kissed her head and she placed my son in my arms. He had our dark hair (closer to my Mare’s). Light olive skin, and the smell of honeysuckle. I held him gently, too afraid of dropping him. My son, my son. He opened his eyes and stared at me. They were the same color as my own. 

“My son. My prince. Hello Shade. I love you.” I said and rocked him in my arms. Mare smiled at me and I went to sit on the bed with her. We both cooed over him, the feeling of complete and utter happiness rushing over me. “ I absolutely adore both of you. I said and Mare kissed my hand. Soon enough we were all asleep, the first of many nights with our sleeping boy


	2. Family life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this starts out differently than the first chapter, because I also added this to my tumblr (flowercrownsandherondales) and I wanted to give it a slightly different approach to Mare being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry this took SO LONG to write, I’ve been pretty busy. My school is performing Footloose and we have had practice every night. Enough with excuses, here you are! (ALSO MY FANFIC ABOUT MARE BEING PREGNANT DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FIC)

Part 2  
Mare’s POV  
I woke up to an empty bed. The sunlight was streaming in from where Cal hadn't closed the curtain, and blinded me with white light. Groaning I got up to search for him. Cal Calore had been a restless sleeper since his brother, Maven Calore, had been killed. I could finally sleep, the nightmares never truly diminishing but not keeping me awake in fear of being killed. Cal had it the opposite. He couldn't help but dream about his younger brother, his little Mavey who looked up to him, dying before his eyes. His loss was greater than mine when it came to Maven. But I knew how it felt, to lose a brother. The pain was great, and heavy. Hell, I was still mourning the loss of Shade. There was nothing that could make the loss any better but time, and now we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by it. But time heals things, and time had given me so much more than the Mare from years ago ever thought it would. 

I walked down the halls and took a minute to reflect each of the pictures on the wall. The first thing Cal and I had done to the castle was hang up a picture of our family. We felt so awkward standing in this new kingdom, with nothing of ours surrounding us. It was still littered with Maven and Cal’s father’s things. Still had the smell of his step mother lingering in the halls. Since there was only one picture of my family, and my Mom had it, we decided to pass on the Barrow family. Julian had approached us with pictures of Corinne Jacos, and we hung them up. Pictures of Cal and his mother, his father made appearances too. They had been close before Elara came into the picture. We avoided hanging pictures of Maven, due to the pain he still caused. 

There had been millions of pictures hung since then. Our wedding picture hung proudly in the middle of the room. Next there was a picture of Cal, Sharlene and I at the zoo. Farley had to work that day and asked us to babysit. The seven year old had grown up fast and it was hard to believe that it had been seven years since her birth, since the war ended. There was a picture of Cal, Sara, Julian and I on their wedding day. Beside it was a picture of my family, my parents, Gisa and her boyfriend, Tucker, and my two brothers with Jenna and Caroline, my in laws. Farley stood with us too, holding Sharlene. I smiled at the memory, looking on to see the picture of Farley, Kiliorn, Cal and I at my wedding reception. 

As I gazed I felt a breath on my neck. Turning around I noticed Cal embracing me. I smiled at him and he did the same.   
“Hello there.” I said and he nodded at me.   
“Hello Mare.” He replied and smiled to himself, muttering “that rhymes” under his breath.   
“Nerd” I laughed and he let out a chuckle and muttered whatever under his breath.   
“So, where were you this morning? I was looking for you.” I said and he nodded. “And you got distracted?” He finished and I nodded.   
“Julian needed me for something.” He replied. “Okay” I said and then he seemed to remember something.   
“Sara needs you later. I mean I would get something to eat then go see her.” He said and I nodded.  
“Do you know what for?” I asked and he shook his head, but there was a small spark in his eyes. I could tell he was lying. “No clue. I’ll see you later babe.” He said and kissed my forehead, leaving the room. 

I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast, but started to feel the room spin as I did. I ran to the bathroom only to see Sara standing at the door. She nodded a knowing smiled and pulled my hair back just in time for me to vomit my breakfast up. I looked up to her and she placed a wet rag on my neck. I studied her as she placed a hand on my stomach. It clicked.   
I’m pregnant. 

I wanted to cry, and apparently my body was already one step ahead. Hot tears rolled down my face. Sara’s face went from happy to fearful and she grabbed me before I could collapse. “Does Cal know?” I asked her and she nodded. That’s what he was hiding. Julian told him this morning. I knew I should find Cal and tell him and that's what I did. He was pacing outside of his office and when he saw me and stopped. My eyes were still red with tears and he pulled me into his embrace, holding me tight. We both cried and laughed. 

Six years later

I woke up to a little boy and a little girl jumping on me. Shade and Corrine shook me awake. “Mommy, Mommy wake up!” The three year old little girl yelled and was chastised by her older brother. “Good morning” I yawned, pulling the brown haired boy and the darker haired girl into a tight hug. Corrine looked just like her father, where as Shade looked identical to me. The only thing that was switched was the eye colors. They both hugged back and I heard the door kick open.

Cal’s POV  
I was carrying a tray to Mare and I’s bedroom, following the trail of giggles from our young daughter. It had been a struggle to wake them up and get them to make breakfast for Mare, seeing as they shared her love for sleep. I kicked open the door and put my hand under the tray, heating up the food slightly in case it got cold on the way from the kitchen to our room. The kids were in cases in my wife's grasp. She looked up and smiled at me and I set the tray down, waiting for Corrine to jump on me. “Daddy!” She yelled and I swooped her up. “Hey there love bug, I heard you screaming from down in the kitchen.” I said to her and she beamed at me. Mare held Shade in her arms, and they both started pecking at the pancakes. “Happy Mother's Day my love.” I said and Mare smiled at me, pulling me down for a kiss. I still went weak at the knees when it came to her.   
“We still need to make an appearance today.” I reminded my wife, and she nodded. It was mandatory for people to see the Royal family each holiday. 

We all dressed and headed down to the ball room. People gathered inside and the trumpets went off. I watched Mare walk over to me, her purple, 1950’s style dress flouncing around her legs as her heels hit the floor. My daughter's hand was inside hers, they had dressed her in a pale pink sunflower dress. I held onto Shade’s hand, and he itched his neck, whining about how itchy the suit was. “I know bud, I used to hate them just as much as you do. I’m sorry” I said and he smiled at me while I tied the bow tie and placed the matching purple flower on his coat pocket. I was wearing the same one. Mare took my arm and held onto me, and I picked up Corrine, shade trailing next to us.   
“And now stand for Queen Mare Calore, King Cal Calore, Princess Corrine Calore, and Prince Shade Calore.” The announcer said and everyone cheered. I had changed my full title to just Cal, getting sick of hearing such a formal name. 

We danced for a while and everyone cooed over our little princess. I danced with my wife, listening to an old song about leather and lace (kudos to you if you know that song) and we just talked.   
“I love our little family.” I said and Mare looked at me with a sarcastic glance. “Wow, I wouldn't have ever guessed.” She said and I gave her a smile. Sometimes old Mare Barrow would break through, the girl who used her sarcasm as a defense from the life she though she would live. I kissed her with passion and felt a tug. Our children stood and grabbed both our hands. We smiled at eachother and spun them around. Before we knew it the night was over and mare and I were carrying them to bed. 

I tucked in our daughter and mare tucked in our son. She pulled his jacket off of him to hang and cookies started to fall from the pockets. I laughed and she shushed me, but giggled too. We walked out together, each of us with cookies that our son had stolen stuffed in our mouths. “He's like you.” I said and she raised an eyebrow.   
“Is that right?” She replied and I nodded.  
“Yep, steals things, loves sweets.” I said and she laughed.   
“Kind of like I stole your heart?” She said innocently, and I nodded, pulling her close and stealing one of her cookies. 

“Exactly.”


End file.
